


Taboos

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic sex pollen, Cas decides to help the brothers out before Michael possesses someone, Except Cas is misinformed, Incest, M/M, Top!Adam, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: If you're one of my regular readers, this fic is probably not for you.  I will not be offended if you skip it.Sam and Adam fuck Dean because Cas thinks that committing the sin of incest will prevent Michael from using them as a vessel.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester, Wincestigan - Relationship
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775188
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Taboos

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SPN Kink Bingo 2020, for the prompt, 'Wincestigan.' This is very much Not My Kink, but I tried to write it well anyway!

“Shit!” Dean swore loudly. He, Sam, and Adam had appeared in what he thought of as Zachariah’s room--the room with all the burgers and religious paintings. They didn’t have a lot of time; if they weren’t careful, Adam was going to say yes to Michael, and it was a stupidly short distance from that to Sam saying yes to Lucifer as far as Dean was concerned. 

An angel appeared in front of them, but thankfully, it wasn’t Zachariah--or Michael, for that matter. It was Cas. Good old Cas. “Quick!” he told them. “I have reason to believe that committing a grave sin will pollute your vessels, make Michael unable to possess you.”

“A sin? Like what?” Sam sounded a tiny bit panicked, which Dean had to admit he could sympathize with this time. What on Earth did Cas mean? 

“I believe the easiest one to commit at this juncture is incest. I will hold the other angels off,” Castiel informed them gravely, before snapping his fingers and disappearing. As did their clothes, while a bottle of lube appeared on the table. 

“What the--” Dean started, but he was abruptly horny, and so hard he was glad his jeans had disappeared. “Freaking angels!”

Glancing around, he saw that Adam and Sam were in similar plights. Sam was repeating, “Shit shit shit shit,” to himself, while attempting to cover himself with his hands. 

Adam seemed the worst affected, perhaps because Michael was getting ready to ride him this time. He was staring at the two of them, his eyes already blown black. “Please, tell me one of you is a bottom,” he groaned. 

“Dean is,” Sam supplied without a thought, which pissed Dean right the fuck off. Okay, maybe he _was,_ but how did Sam know that? As far as his brother knew, he was straight as an arrow. Sam looked from Adam to Dean and back. “Are we really going to…” he started.

“Yes,” Dean growled back at him. Any choice had been taken away; somehow he knew that taking care of things on his own wasn’t going to sate the hunger he felt. And he wasn’t about to run out into the warehouse district naked and hard. “But I am _not_ \--”

“Yes,” Adam replied. “No choice. Bend him over the table?”

“Got it,” Sam said, and then, to Dean’s embarrassment, Sam caught his wrists and did just that with surprising ease that was...kind of hot. Fuck his brain. 

Dean started to protest, but Adam’s cock was at mouth-height now, and Dean found himself licking his lips instead. He even obeyed when Adam told him to, “Open,” and shoved himself in. Fuck, why did this feel so good? Dean gave a hard suck to his littlest brother’s cock, and then moaned. 

“Knew it,” Sam said from behind him. “He’s all talk. Though you’ve shut him up pretty well.”

“I have, haven’t I?” Adam replied, and Dean could hear the smug smirk in his tone. He considered biting for just a second, but Adam fisted his hand in his hair and tugged, and Dean moaned again and began sucking with more fervor. “Damn, he’s good at this.” 

“I knew he made too many homophobic comments to not be in the closet himself,” Sam replied evenly. Dean lifted a leg and kicked back at his brother, connecting and making Sam grunt--and, probably luckily for everyone involved, decide not to say anything else. 

Unfortunately, that also meant that Sam got right down to business, and soon there were a couple of slick fingers pressing at Dean’s rim. Dean wasn’t surprised Sam wasn’t much into foreplay. Then again, foreplay with his brother? No thank you. It was bad enough that-- Dean stamped down on that thought very, very hard and tried to think of nothing but Baby as Adam thrust in and out of his mouth and Sam started fingering him. 

Adam was so wound up, Dean was honestly surprised that he managed to hold on to his orgasm long enough for Sam to finger Dean open and slowly slide inside. Dean wasn’t sure whether to curse or thank God for his brother’s very much above-average length and girth. Fucking little brother had won the genetic lottery, apparently. 

Sam started thrusting, and Dean lost the ability to think consciously. If he hadn’t, he might have suspected that Castiel’s spell, whatever it was, had a hand in the fact that both he and Adam seemed to be waiting for Sam to catch up with them despite how horny they both were. As it was, Dean could only moan every time his brother’s cock slid against his prostate, and try not to gag as his other brother thrust into his mouth. There was something about taboos that heightened the experience, too…

When they came, they all came more or less at the same time. Without thinking about it, Dean swallowed what Adam shot into his mouth. Sam filled him from behind seconds later, and Dean came untouched from the feelings. He collapsed even more onto the table, panting harshly and hearing his brothers above him. 

“This better work.” Dean was not surprised that Sam was the first to regain the ability to speak, or that he used a vaguely apologetic tone. 

“Let’s hope,” Adam replied. He, at least, sounded resolute. 

Dean was wondering what on Earth he was going to say to his brothers--either of them--when he finally pushed himself up off the table. What did you say after an Angel of the Lord--well, a renegade Angel of the Lord--made you super horny and told you to fuck your brothers,so you did? He thought of writing a letter to Dear Prudence, and burst out in slightly hysterical laughter. He didn’t even think Dan Savage would want to touch the problem with a ten-foot pole, and that man was hella kinky. 

Thankfully, before he had to face either of his brothers, Castiel flapped his way into existence inside the room. Dean raised his head enough to look at him. The angel was looking...uncomfortable. _Shit,_ Dean thought. Sure enough, his first words to them were, “Ah...I might have...miscalculated...the effect that...look, just run.” 

They did--at least Cas had the decency to snap some clothes back on them--but Adam was taken in a burst of light anyway.


End file.
